The Life After
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Set after Final Act. A series of InuXKag one-shots. Meant to be true to the manga and/or anime. Mainly InuXKag, but may also include mentions of MirXSon or KogXAya. Taking requests now. Challenge inside!
1. His Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or the Final Act....Dammit!

**Note**: Yes, all of you Inuyasha fans, your prayers have been answered! The Inuyasha anime series is continuing! I hear it'll be dubbed into English and released in early spring of 2010! until then, go to Youtube and look up "Inuyasha: Final Act". If you want to see this particular episode, Google it. The final episode is called "Toward Tomorrow."

**Promised Challenge**: Many of you InuXKag fans have read my earlier works, such as _Together Forever_ and _Don't Leave Me Again_. To all the fans of those stories, I would like you to read over _Together Forever_, my first story ever,once more. After which, come back and read this, and be how I've improved as a writer over the years. Please, friends, do this for me!

**His Love**

Inuyasha stared at the starry sky. His ears were full of the sounds of chirping crickets and the wind. He was having trouble sleeping, and he knew why. He silently sat up and cast a steadfast gaze on the Bone-Eaters Well.

The Well that had been sealed for three years, now. Keade claimed that it was because Kagome's role in this world, her purpose, was served. She never belonged in their time, so when her role was fulfilled, she become unable to access this, the world which had no place for her. The old lady's words made Inuyasha seethe with rage. Of course Kagome had a purpose here! Him! Her purpose was to be with him!

He loved Kagome. Inuyasha had known it himself for quite a while, though he'd never admit this to other people. Try as he might, he could never really pinpoint the turning point in their relationship, when he began to fall for her. He often supposed that it was sometime before they encountered the Thunder Brothers. When he though she was dead, he was instantly on the verge of tears, not caring about the Sacred Jewel Shards, and his heart felt as heavy as stone. He'd subconsciously held her hand tightly, as though the contact would somehow keep her with him. The first time Kagome was over on the night of the new moon, to see him human, she'd cried for him. Did he really mean so much to her? It was that night that Inuyasha realised that Kagome was a very special girl to be able to openly show such emotion over a half-demon.

He'd had trouble accepting the fact that he loved her at first. He hated the threat he felt when Miroku had asked Kagome to bare his child, or when Koga had tried to claim her as his own. The competition was bad enough, and now he felt threatened when someone else tried to weasel their way into her heart. It only reminded him of how precious she was to him. He'd even resented the confusion that dawned on him whenever Kikyo appeared. That fact that Inuyasha didn't know who meant more to him was frightening. Did Kagome really mean that much to him?

Inuyasha cringed. Three years had passed. It had taken him a while to admit how beautiful Kagome was, and his stomach churned as he though of all the guys in her time who were probably after her.

Kikyo had been his first love, there was no denying, and she'd always have a special place in his heart. However, the truest of his love for the priestess had died along with her. He'd felt no true love for her resurrected self, it was merely an emotional illusion that he created for himself out of pain. He'd tricked himself into thinking he was still in love with Kikyo, but he was really only in love with the memory of being in love.

Kikyo was no longer who his heart belonged to. Kagome now owned it. He loved her now, and he dreaded losing her. He still love her as much as he had when they'd defeated Naraku. His feelings hadn't lessened one bit. Kikyo had died by Naraku's hand more then once. Upon Kikyo's final death, Inuyasha had become determined to protect Kagome. Inuyasha wouldn't -_couldn't_- see something happen to Kagome, as well.

Kagome...Her name meant 'lost'. But no. She was anything but lost. She did seem kind of spacy at first, yes, but afterwords she became...Her. So brave, smart and very pretty. She was never lost. In fact, she always seemed to know what she was doing. Not at all like how he'd made her look. However, her name also meant 'everlasting light', which he found to be endlessly perfect for her. She was _his_ everlasting light. She was the only one who accepted him, he felt, as a half-demon, aside from their friends and his late mother. Not even Kikyo had done that; she wanted him to become a human.

It had always meant so much to him that Kagome felt that way. Perhaps that what made him start to fall in love. He'd known for a while that the love he felt for Kikyo was based off of loneliness, not a more genuine, secure setting like Kagome's unconditional acceptance of him and his status as a half-demon.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. In the one year they'd had together, they'd fallen in love. He use to do nothing but yell, insult, and belittle her. He hated himself for that. Half of the time he was trying to cover up how much he loved her, and much of the time it backfired when she stormed home, leaving him lonely and saddened, which he also covered with anger.

Inuyasha wasn't as blind to Kagome's emotions as everyone seemed to think. He'd always had a bit of a feeling that Kagome felt more then friendship for him, ever since she told him how much she wanted to be with him, and how she couldn't forget him. At first, he was uncertain about how she felt about him, but as time went by, he picked up more and more hints. And finally...In her room, talking about Naraku, after Kikyo's final death. He'd tried to kiss her...And she _let _him. Not only that, but...She was going to kiss him back!

Yes! She most definitely loved him as much as he loved her. After that, Inuyasha had become set on telling her. He himself knew it was hard to confess such an emotion, with words, anyway. He only knew one other way to express such feelings without words, but he would wait until the right time.

He'd lunged into the darkness to save her, the girl he love more ten life itself. He'd faced millions of demons, Naraku, and the possibility of death, if only to save her. That's what love was. Loving someone meant wanting to die for them. It meant opening yourself up to the possibility of heartbreak and hurt. And Inuyasha was more then alright with it.

When he'd reached her, it was all he could think about was to hold her close. He'd nearly lost her, the woman who had his heart, forever. He'd been terrified. Before feeling the need to express how he felt. Without the use of words. There was only one way to do that. To tell her he loved her, but not uttering a word.

He kissed her. And she kissed him back.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds. It was a modest, gentle kiss, and yet so much burst forth that it seemed like so much more. Suddenly, he didn't feel so much like a lowly half-demon. It didn't matter. In those small moments, he felt whole.

Going back to her time, her family cried with her. Inuyasha's heart wrenched to see his beloved cry like that, even though he knew it was out of happiness. With a look from her mother, Inuyasha realised that they considered him a member of their family. He had a family. That made him happy. He was about to walk over, but the well began to close.

As much as Inuyasha desperately wanted to stay, he didn't belong in her time. Despite how much they loved one another, the Well didn't think they belonged together. That stupid Well. It wasn't fair. He'd had plans for them after everything was done. He was going to profess his love to Kagome and ask her to marry him! But no. The time they shared was cut much shorter then he wanted.

He'd heard Koga had married Ayame, much to his own dismay. Miroku and Songo had gotten married and had three children; two girls, about two years old, and a boy, just born that morning. Rin had come to live with Keade, with Sesshormaru saying that she needed to live with humans. Shippo and Kohaku both trained to become the best Fox-demon and Demon-slayer, respectively, that they could be. Kilala had taken to staying with Kohaku rather then Songo.

It seemed as though everyone had gotten on with their lives. But not him. His life couldn't continue. Not until _she_ was in his arms again.

Inuyasha's gaze broke off of the Well. He growled. That was it! The Well that refused to let him see his beloved Kagome! The only time he saw her nowadays was ether in his sleep or one of his many daydreams about her. Inuyasha had never dreamed about anything else since the day the Well closed up. He hated it. He'd missed how she'd fall asleep near him and sometimes lean on him lovingly. He loved the way she'd always flirted with him, think that he didn't know. Oh, he knew. And he loved every second of it. He'd always think of her when he fell asleep, weather he wanted to or not. No matter what he tried the think about at night, his thoughts would always wonder off to Kagome. Soon enough, he didn't even bother to fight it.

But...The Well...Why...How could it close up?...Just when things were going to get better.

He missed her so much. Inuyasha looked up at the sky. It was raining slightly. He hadn't noticed it start.

Rain. He vividly remembered how he'd often sheltered Kagome from it. He remembered one particular Thunderstorm in the earlier day of their travels, when it was just them. One bolt hit only a few feet away. Kagome got scared, berrying her face in his chest. He nearly had a heart attack.

He missed her. He wanted her. He needed her. He loved her.

Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if Kagome had gotten on with her life, too. Did she miss him every day? Did he haunt her dreams every night? Did she think about him all the time?

However, Inuyasha would never give up hope. He'd keep pinning and mopping and wishing until she came back to him. Inuyasha could only be happy with Kagome. And he knew that Kagome could only be happy with him, too. It was as though their hearts were connected, which he could believe.

They were meant for each other, and no one else. Plain and simple.

* * *

Take my challenge? By the way, I got the translation for her name from WikiAnswers. I just used it cuz it fit so well. And I'm not changing it, so don't hold you breath! Review.


	2. Forever

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha....WAAAHHH!

**Forever**

Inuyasha felt warm inside. Kagome had returned to this time -returned to him- just that morning. She'd spent all day ether fawning over Songo and Miroku's children- twin toddler daughters Suki and Ami and infant son Yukiyo- or spending time with them and Shippo. For once, Inuyasha understood. They all missed her. Just not as much as he had.

It didn't matter now. It was night time, a warm, starry night. Kagome was with him now. They held each other lovingly. They were alone, sitting under the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of the tree, and Kagome was snuggled up in his lap. She leaned against him as he slowly and gently stroked her hair in a constant motion. He'd missed everything about her. Her touch, her scent, her voice. Her lips.

He'd kissed her only once, inside the Shikon Jewel. He'd been battling demons and racing though darkness for three days straight. His heart had pounded when he'd finally reached her. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. He wasn't sure if it was just him or the fact that he'd found her after three days of nothing but demons and darkness. Their were tears in her eyes, which he'd suddenly realised were very vivid in colour and deep. He was half-hypnotised by her beauty and pulled her close to him, holding her close. It felt so wonderful to have her back in his arms, where she belongs. Their was no way he could put it off any longer, he'd almost lost her. Inuyasha gently kiss Kagome, and she'd kissed him back.

Upon reappearing in Kagome's time, Inuyasha had made a split-second decision. He wanted Kagome with him forever and he'd almost lost her that day. He decided it was time. With her family watching, which for once he didn't care about, he loved her to much to care who saw. He'd ask her to marry him. Before he could even speak, the well had began to close up. The worst day of his life.

But now, she was back. With him. To stay. Forever.

She let out a contented sigh, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked down and smiled a rare, sincere smile at her. Her eyes shone with love and she pulled herself up to sweetly peck his lips. Before she could completely pull away, Inuyasha stole a deeper, more aggressive kiss from her. She threw her arms passionately around his neck.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, breaking the silence.

"I love you. So much." Kagome said.

"I know. I love you, too." Inuyasha replied, lightly kissing the top of her forehead. "Marry me?"

"Yes." Kagome said in a whisper, a single tear rolling down her face. Inuyasha saw in her eyes how happy she was. It made his heart swell with joy to see her so happy, and that she'd accepted his proposal! She wanted to be his wife. She'd be his. And is alone.

Forever.**  
**

* * *

Review.


	3. The Wedding

**Note**: I have no idea how Japanese weddings of this time were performed. All I have to go on his Koga and Ayame's wedding scene (And those two are wolf-demons, so who knows if it's even accurate?) and the tiny bit of information that the net allows, which is completely useless. The only thing I could find was how marriage was often arranged between the children of two feudal lords to keep peace between their domains as well as form a strong alliance. And that's not much use, ether. A modern-type Japanese ceremony will have to satisfies for now.

**The Wedding**

Kagome held her breath. She couldn't believe the day was finally here. Her wedding to Inuyasha. The white silk kimono she wore hugged her body, revealing the curves of her body. Strange. She'd though her mind would be racing and reeling as it had been for the past week, but now, on the day of the wedding, she felt strangely serene. The only think she could think of is how after today, she'd be with the man she loved forever.

For once, Inuyasha didn't seem upset. Why should he? This was his wedding day, the day that Kagome becomes his forever. He'd been working on something with Miroku for a month, since the night him and Kagome had become engaged. And he was sure that Kagome would love it. She understood that their was nothing like her modern world here, but he could at least provide a substitute for his bride.

The pair entered the wedding room at the same time from opposite ends of the room, so that the first thing they saw was each other. A flute and a drum could be heard. Songo, a bridesmaid was near Kagome's door, opposite of Miroku, the best man. Beside Songo was Ayame, also a bridesmaid. For once, Inuyasha didn't object to inviting Koga, ether, so long as he didn't disrupt anything. Inuyasha stole a quick glace at the audience, seeing Koga as the only one without starry eyes and a big stupid grin on his face. He glared at Inuyasha in pure hatred, as if his look would somehow kill the half-demon. This was the last place in the world he wanted to be, but his wife was a bridesmaid, he _had_ to be their. Inuyasha laughed in his head in victory.

A small tree made of streamers was shaken over Inuyasha and Kagome when they took their seats on the canter mat. Inuyasha didn't see why his was necessary. He was half demon. If any evil spirits appeared, he'd simply kill them. On the other hand, he didn't want to get into a fight on his wedding day, so he was grateful nonetheless.

Afterwhich, it was time for their vows. Inuyasha want first.

He swallowed hard, but his nervousness suddenly subsided as he remembered.

"Kagome, we've known each other for four years, giving we were sepurated for three. I fell in love with you with the first year. But those years we were apart, my feelings only grew. My life without you stopped. My old life ending that day. Now, my new life begins today, with you as the cornerstone of my world. I swear on my life, I'll always love, honour, and protect you forever." Inuyasha said truthfully. He could here Koga groaning in disgust.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. She never known Inuyasha could be so...Sweet. As the tears fell, Inuyasha gently wiped them away. "Inuyasha, when we met, spending my life with you was the very last thing I wanted to do. But...Somewhere along the line I grew to love you. Inuyasha, I love you more then I could ever imagine loving anyone. I swear that I'll stay with you and love you for the rest of my life."

At that moment, Inuyasha desperately wanted to give her the best kiss of her life, but that wasn't proper, and doing so might upset her. The last thing he needed was Kagome to be upset with him that night, as he had certain plans for the two of them.

Their cups of sake were presented to them and the pair slipped and exchanged cups until the Sake was gone. Not enough to get ether drunk, but enough for nine slips each. With the Sake gone, the ceremony was complete.

Inuyasha and Kagome were now married.

Inuyasha smirked as the walked out of the shrine. It was dusk. Perfect timing.

As Kagome fallowed him out, she barely had time to breath before Inuyasha swooped her up into his arms and blitzed a short distance to a moderatly sized hut, mere steps from both the Sacred Tree and the Bone-Eaters Well. For the past month after Inuyasha asked her to marry him, he'd insisted she stay out of this area. Now, Kagome knew why. It was a surprise for her.

The newly-wed couple watched the sunset together in peace. Kagome wished they could stay like this forever, but Inuyasha knew something better lay ahead for them. Kagome was his wife, the most important person in his life, and he'd already planned it out. He hated to take advise from Miroku, but Songo confirmed that it was enjoyable, and Ayame had reacted bitterly and angrily, ranting about how Koga had not so much as touched her on their wedding night. He couldn't imagine his beloved wife so mad at him. This easily prompted Inuyasha to plan who the best day of her life would be fallowed by the best _night_ of her life.

With the sun down, Inuyasha lead Kagome into the hut. A large futon was already spread out on the floor. Kagome blushed and yelped in surprise as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and threw her dawn on the futon, which was a surprisingly soft landing. Within minutes, the floor was littered with their cloths. **  
**

* * *

Whew! Came dangerously close to losing my K+ rating, didn't I? Yeah, I included Ayame in this one. She's one of my favourite minor characters. I also hate Koga for not loving her, so I made him even more bitter! YAY! Review.


	4. Pregnant

**Pregnant**

Kagome awoke with a start. She felt as if she would throw up and raced out of the bed she and Inuyasha had shared in the week they'd been married. A gasp from her husband let Kagome know that he'd been awoken by her sudden movement, though she didn't stop trying to find a bucket or something. Kagome suddenly collapsed to her knees and vomited rather violently on the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was at her side in less then an instant.

"I'll be fine. I'm f-" Kagome was cut short by another vomiting fit. Inuyasha sprint over to a closet and grabbed a bucket. He placed the bucket next to the futon, which was forgotten about in the commotion. Inuyasha ordered Kagome to get back into bed and try to rest while he got Keade. Not feeling up to arguing, Kagome did as she was told.

Keade was in the hut in a short while. Both Inuyasha and Kagome felt grateful that they lived close to the village. Inuyasha felt wary when Keade claimed that she seemed fine, and left. However, over the next few days, things just became weirder.

The morning vomiting continued constantly, but was made easier by the bucket. Kagome shirked and pushed Inuyasha away when he tried to hug or hold her, whining that it hurt. But what Inuyasha found most unbearable was when he'd come home and find Kagome huddled in a corner, crying. He hated seeing her cry and it was useless to try to help her, as Inuyasha soon realised, because most of the time she didn't even know why she was crying. Sometimes she'd even start yelling at him, which often lead to arguments that mirrored the start of their travels together.

Inuyasha felt useless. What kind of man was he if he couldn't even help his own wife? He got Keade again, demanding that she find some sort of mild ailment that would explain all of it.

Inuyasha waited outside the hut for two hours. He growled in impatiens. What was taking the old bag so long?

Finally, Kagome exited the hut smiling. She only looked at INuyasha, kissed him and hugged him. Not a word was spoken.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome then let go of him, took his hand, and placed it on her lower stomach. Nothing could her felt at the time, but Inuyasha knew anyway.

Iuyasha and Kagome had talked about having children, but not for a couple more years; Inuyasha was ready to start any time, but Kagome was still not ready to be a mother. But now, that choice had been taken out of her hands. Kagome was pregnant. Maybe about twenty days into it, seeing as the only time they'd been intimate was their wedding night.

And Inuyasha. He was a father. The father of a child; another person, undeniable proof of his love for Kagome.

Inuyasha fainted.

* * *

Well, it's not gonna be right away by real standards. I mean, hey, you can't assume every girl who pukes in the morning for one day is pregnant, after all. And Inuyasha's a half-demon, so I think it would take him a little longer to detect any change in her sent. I did a little research and pregnancy symptoms begin to show about a week after conception, give or take a few days. Review.


	5. The Birth Part 1

THE BIRTH (PART 1)

Inuyasha stared at the hut. It was infuriating how the girls wouldn't let him in. Kagome was in there, in pain. How dare they keep him from her, his beloved Kagome.

She cried in pain, that he knew he could only imagine. I'd never be so argent as to say that birth was easy and women only pretended it hurt for attention, that was just mean. She continued to shriek and cry. Inuyasha could smell her tears.

He silently prayed that she wouldn't die in childbirth, as younger mothers of this time commonly did. He loved her much to much to let her go, so soon after they'd been reunited. If he was asked who he'd wanted to live, Kagome or the child, it would always be Kagome.

Miroku was consoling his one-year-old son and cowering four-year-old daughters, as well as Koga and Ayame's month old son. Ayame had been lightly pregnant at his and Kagome's wedding, and hadn't been showing at the time. Shippo was also helping with them.

Keade, Rin, Songo, and Rin where all helping Kagome in the hut. Keadea and Rin where both experienced here, and Songo and Ayame where both mothers, and knew how it felt. They'd all help, but Inuyasha still didn't know why he had to stay out. Koga was here, this time willingly. This was a good opportunity to victimize Inuyasha. God only knew where Sesshomaru was now.

Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was to focused on the hut. This was _his_ wife, giving birth to _his_ child. He should have been in there with her.

With one huge, strained cry of torture, Inuyasha cringed, almost feeling some of that pain. Then, his ears perked. All eyes flew to the hut.

A baby's cry.

Inuyasha nearly died with shock. It had finally happened. He was a father. Inuyasha slowly got up and started towards the hut, but he felt that he was still banned from it.

Kagome resumed her cries, for a shorted time, that is. Kagome had been in labor since midnight, and dawn was just breaking. The cries persisted for only a minute, before a second, shriller cry was heard, also a baby.

An hour past.

Inuyasha didn't know what had happened, but there were no more sounds from the hut. Soon enough, the girls came out.

"How's Kagome? How are the babies? Are they alright?" Inuyasha demanded all at once.

"All is well, Inuyasha." Keade said.

"Kagome scared us for a while, but she'll be fine now." Songo said.

Ayame opened her mouth as if to say something, but Inuyasha didn't even wait to hear her speak before rushing into the hut to see Kagome and their newborn children.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yay! Twins. You get to see them in the nest chappie! Review.


	6. The Birth Part 2

THE BIRTH (PART 2)

Inuyasha's eyes shone with love and pride. He loved Kagome so much. And he loved their children. Inuyasha held a little baby boy in his arms, who looked just like himself. Kagome, still laying down, held a small baby girl who looked just like her, save for the tiny black dog ears poking out of her head.

The boys name was Kaji and the girls name was Ai. Both babies were sleeping soundly.

"I'm proud of you." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome who responded when a loving peck on the lips.

"Hey." Miroku said came in. "Are you two feeling up to visitors?"

"Sure. Come in." Kagome said. They spoke in hushed tones as to not wake the babies. Miroku, and Shippo quietly came into the hut. Keade and Rin would be back later. Koga had left a while ago in disgust, Ayame following him, carrying their son. Songo was tending to her children and couldn't be here.

"They're so cute." Shippo said in aw. Miroku could only smile.

Inuyasha felt guilty that he'd not smiled warmly when the twins were born. In fact, he found himself jealous. He remembered thinking that it should have been his and Kagome's children that had been born. Everyone knew of his jealousy of Miroku and Songo, being able to have children with the one they loved with all their hearts, while he couldn't so much as see the one he loved. Miroku and Songo had kindly excused him from the birth of their son.

The babies stirred. Kaji yawned, revealing tiny white fangs in his mouth. He looked up at his father with big, bright amber eyes. Ai's brown eyes widened with surprise when she hiccuped lightly.

"What're their names?" Mioku asked.

"Well, we each got to pick a name." Kagome said, lightly stroking her daughter's hair. "I picked Ai."

"And I picked Kaji." Inuyasha said.

"I hope they take after Kagome, not Inuyasha." Shippo sneered, confident that he wouldn't get hurt today with Inuyasha being all mellowed out.

"If I where you, I'd watch my step tomorrow." Inuyasha said, evidently trying to keep calm. True, that little crack would earn Shippo a bad hit on the head the next day.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Miroku said.

After a while, Miroku and Shippo left. Inuyasha and Kagome gently tucked the babies into bed in a second, smaller futon. They were much to small to accompany their parents in the big futon.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her from behind. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kagome sighed, kissing him once more. Inuyasha had lay awake at night for days in anticipation of the birth, and Kagome had just been in labor for hours. They were both very tiered. They imagined it had been a tiresome day for the babies, too. The four of them fell soundly asleep, despite the morning sunlight coming through the windows.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


	7. Children

CHILDREN

Inuyasha and Kagome leaned on each other lovingly. Kagome's belly was lightly swollen once more with an unborn child. Two years had past since their twins were born. Keade had past as well, leaving the village in the hands of the now fifteen year old Rin, who'd become quite capable. Songo held her and Miroku's new son, Daichi, in her arms.

They two couples looked on proudly as their children played happily together. Five-year-olds Yuki and Ami, played with Kilala's tails. The cat demon humored the children by swiftly sprinting in circles for a game of chase.

Ai watched a butterfly with wonder and interest. She had always been a real dreamer, always off in a world of her own. She could make anything fun and exciting with how creative she was. When the butterfly flitted away, Ai followed it.

Seeing this, Kaji hurried to his twin and pulled her black hair to get her to stay put. When Ai walked back the the clearing, looking sad, Kaji looked proud.

"He's defiantly your son." Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha smiled and ruffled Kaji's hair playfully. It was true. In the two years Kaji'd been alive, he'd proven himself to be bold and adamant like his father.

Inuyasha rubbed Kagome belly, proud of his growing family.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


	8. Ken

KEN

15 year old Kaji raced through the woods towards the mountains. True, his parents had told him an Ai to stay away from those particular mountains, but he wasn't really the type to listen to them anyway. Kaji had just had an augment with his father, and was coming here to spite him.

By now, Kaji looked just like his father Inuyasha. He, his sister, and their younger brother, Jiro, same to age at the same rate humans did, maybe because of their diminished demon blood.

"Hey!" Kaji stopped short at the voice that barked at him. He saw a young wolf demon. Brown fur, dark skin, black hair, green eyes.

"Don't worry." Kaji said in a friendly manor, trying to sound as little of a threat as possible. "I don't mean you any harm. I'm just having a look around."

"Then you shouldn't be looking around here!" The wolf demon growled.

"What's your name?" Kaji asked after a while.

"Ken." He said, calming down.

"I'm Kaji." Kaji said.

"Kaji?" Ken asked. "You that half demon Inuyasha's kid?"

"Yeah. Wh-" Kaji didn't get to finish his question before Ken suddenly attacked. Not wanting to wait and see what got him so mad, Kaji fled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


	9. Like father, like son

LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON

Ai was 15 now. She'd grown into a lovely female quarter demon. After a fight with their father, Kaji had stormed off only to come back an hour later, telling them about some wolf demon named Ken.

Inuyasha had informed Ai and her brothers that Ken was the son of some wolf demon named Koga, who, apparently, he wasn't friendly with. Ai had been told to stay away from Ken.

Ai was at a stream getting herself a drink when she caught a strange scent. She looked up with a start to see a wolf demon gazing at her. He was tall, brown fur, green eyes. He smiled devilishly at her.

"Hi there." He cooed as she slowly approached her. On instinct, Ai drew back.

"Don't came any closer!" Ai growled, baring her fangs.

"I just love a girl was spirit." He smirked.

"If you touch me, I'll-" Ai half yelled, allowing herself to fall into a fighting position. Usually, she was passive, but not this time.

"Now," He said, interrupting her. "Would I hurt anything so lovely?" Ai allowed herself to relax, and tilted her head in confusion. "What's your name?"

"Ai."

"I can see why." The wolf demon said slyly. Ai blushed a bit.

"What's yours?" She asked.

"My friends call me Ken." Ai grew scared.

"Are you Koga's son?" She asked.

"Sure." Ken said. Ai got up and walked away, knowing she was not to associate with the son of Koga. "Hey, don't blame me. I didn't chose my parents anymore then you did."

"I wound't chose any different." Ai protested softly.

"But we don't need to let there fight come between us, do we?" Ken asked, his voice sly.

"You need to understand, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you." Ai said.

"Surly that's just your parents?" Ken pressed. Ai sighed and sprinted away without a word. Ken did not follow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tell ya. Review.


	10. Love

LOVE

Ken ran to the forest where Ai lived, intent of visiting her. Maybe try to pursue her into a relationship. He stopped short at a low growl.

The man looked like an older version of Kaji, and growling dangerously.

"I'm no threat to you." Ken said. This man looked like Kaji, so he must be Ai's father as well.

"Maybe not you." He said. "But I don't need your father showing his face around here. Now leave." He growled. Inuyasha knew that Koga still loved Kagome and would likely only cause trouble.

"I'd like to see Ai, Sir." Ken said polity. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"What is it you want with Ai?" He growled.

"I just want to talk."

"Whatever you have to say to any of my children, I can tell them for you."

"I have to say this in person."

"Why?"

"W-well..." Ken blushed. If word got out and reached his father, who'd strictly forbidden contact with anyone from this family...Defeated, Ken got up and dashed away sadly.

Keeping herself well hidden, Ai looked sad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

FYI, Inuyasha is more concerned about his children more then his once-rivalry with Koga. Review


	11. Meeting

MEETING

"Ai." Ken whispered. It was night and everyone was asleep.

"What do you think your doing here?" Ai asked in a hushed tone.

"You live here. Isn't that good enough?" Ken smiled. Ai blushed.

"Look, we can't be together. Our fathers-"

"Don't control us." Ken cut in before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

It was her first kiss. And she was walking on air. She knew that she wasn't allowed to be with him, but...She couldn't help it. As Ken released, Ai inhaled, willing herself not to faint.

"See ya tomorrow? The edge of the woods at high noon?" Ken smiled.

"Okay." She breathed. Ken whisked away. Ai slowly retired back to bed before anyone had a chance to become wise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review


	12. Elopement

ELOPEMENT

Two years had passed. Eighteen year old Ai slobbed in her room. She and Ken had been found out by Koga yesterday. Inuyasha had forbidden her from seeing him again and his father had disowned him.

Kagome had explained that Inuyasha was more concerned about her well being rather then happiness. Ai understood that. The real problem was his father, Koga. He didn't want Ken mixing with her family, and Inuyasha only wanted to know she was safe.

She and Ken were found out by her family about a year ago. Inuyasha had reacted angrily at first, but Kagome was able to convince him. There were no more problems, but should Koga ever find out.

And he had.

Now that Koga knew, it was to dangerous. Inuyasha knew the pain he was causing his daughter, he knew it all to well, but it was for her own good.

Suddenly, Ai bolted out of the woods. Ken was waiting for her. The pair shared a passionate kiss before running away together, never to return.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yes, the quality has slipped greatly. I'm in a hurry. Review.


	13. Reassurance

REASSURANCE

Inuyasha and Kagome were greatly relieved at the letter they'd gotten. It was from Ai, who'd disappeared months ago.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_It's Ai. Let me assure you that I am alive and well. I've been living happily these passed few months with Ken. We're married now, living in a far away village, and I'm expecting. I wish things could have been different, I miss you all. We've heard that Koga thinks we're both dead. Good. He can't know we're alive, he'd kill us both, though I know Ken wouldn't let that happen. Say 'hi' to everyone for me._

_Lots of love,_

_Ai_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


	14. Years Pass

YEARS PASS

A few decades had passed. Kagome was getting on in years, though Inuyaha still loved her more then anything.

Kaji had married Yuki and they'd had a few kids. Ai was surly happy with Ken. With three healthy children, the Higurashi name would carry on strong.

Kagome had died in her sleep on morning. Inuyasha became depressed and never did anything anymore. After about a week, Inuyasha was found lying dead next to Kagome's grave. The half demon had died of a broken heart, he knew it, and he simply wanted to be with his beloved wife went he went.

It wasn't really tragic at all, it was life. All life ends with death, and Inuyasha simply loved Kagome to much to live without her.

Now, they could be together forever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Huh. I just lost interest in this, didn't I? Oh well. Review.


End file.
